Falcons
History Falcons originated with the Dasi. After Maeve's seduction of Leben the leaders of the Dasi were given multiple forms. The Dasi that worshiped Ahnmik received Falcon forms. The Dasi that received these forms were Cjarsa, Araceli, Syfka, & Servos, whom all still live to this day. Accusing them of practicing "dark magic", Anhamriak's followers drove the falcons from the group and they formed their own home on an Island somewhere in the middle of the sea named after the god Ahnmik but it is also called the White City. The White City is said to take in the personality of those who inhabit it and is often considered to have a mind of its own. There isn't much of the Falcon's history stated throughout the series. So this is all that's known. Basic Information Falcons possess extremely efficient respiratory systems that allow them to travel long distances against strong winds and not get "winded". They also have body temperatures much higher than those of ordinary humans. On Ahnmik everyone assumes a Demi form where they retain human shape while sprouting their wings even children wear their wings. The only reason one would not wear wings on Ahnmik is if they have committed a crime, are an outsider, or recently quarreled with the Empress or her heir. One is allowed to spread wing so long as they are deemed worthy of the right to share the city's sky. A falcon is marked by its magic and its magic is reflected in their appearance. Araceli the Empress' heir is said to have pale blonde hair that fades to blue at her bangs and ice blue colored eyes. Lily, one of Araceli's personal guards, is said to have a darker shade of blonde compared to the Lady Araceli and her heirs. She is also said to have hair that fades to a colbalt & indigo. "Those who are a danger to the city or endangered by the city are not allowed to spread wing above her, or wear their Demi forms. That includes criminals, Pure Diamond, outsiders, and mongrels. But you are pure royal blood; the only reason you would be denied access to our sky is if the Empress or her heir barred you from it." Traditions On Ahmnik everyone wears their Demi form including children. Because their royal family never dies and they continue to worship Ahnmik the Falcons never lost their magic. Falcon children are tested for their magic for the first time when they are four years old. They grow up using magic; they begin to memorize its patterns as naturally as they learn to speak and walk. The child stands the Ahnmik courtyard for a fortnight, not moving, drinking or eating, just focusing on their magic. The test is one all falcon children take, to see whether they have the power to be a part of the Empress' Mercy or the Mercy of her heir. It is also to see if they are worthy of the magic that Ahnmik offers. Mannerisms On Ahmnik people are strictly ruled and are sometimes ruled by fear in their own home. Any act of disrespect against the Royal house warrants death at the hand of the Empress' Mercy. Views from other Shifter tribes Among other tribes the Falcons are known as a ruthless race and their magic makes them an enemy one wishes never to have. Class Categories On Ahnmik certain people aren't allowed to spread wing on Ahnmik. They each have a specific reason why and their separations in class is very sharply defined.... Criminals~ Reason: Obvious Pure Diamond~ Reason: "Falcons who learn their magic too young. They are often…disturbed, and need to be bound as children to keep them from harming themselves or others. Empress Cjarsa prefers that they stay on land, so that it is easier to reach them if they need her." *NOTE: PURE DIAMOND ARE LOYAL TO THE ROYAL HOUSE AND ARE BOUND BY MAGIC TO FOLLOW ANY ORDER GIVEN BY ANYONE OF ROYAL BLOOD. Outsiders~ Reason: "they are kept grounded mostly for their own protection. The city is not kind to those it does not consider its own, and it can be very disorienting from above." Mongrels (Mixed-Breed)~ Reason: "They often have trouble controlling their magic. It makes them dangerous to others, and to themselves. They must stay on the ground, where the city's power protects them somewhat." Royal Family The Royal family line of the Falcons, because Ahnmik is the god of control, power, & manipulation inside the city one doesn't age and one does not die unless sent to their grave. *Empress Cjarsa *Lady Araceli *Syfka *Servos *Sebastian *Nicias Silvermead *The Empress and her heir both have special guards who are trained in the strictest ways and taught the highest magic one can learn without being a royal. These guards are called the Mercy when there are duties that the Empress or her heir require to be done the Mercy is how they get them done without leaving Ahnmik. The Empress herself will never leave Ahnmik and it is very rare for Araceli to leave. If they need someone to speak on the behalf of the Royal family Syfka is sent as an ambassador of Ahnmik. The Mercy deals with its own affairs as well if one of their own fails to do what has been ordered their partner is to carry out their punishment. It is said that the members of the Mercy are strongly binded with one another and can feel the pain of one another. If one member fails the Empress or her heir the entire Mercy takes the punishment. Category:Races